


Indulging Proclivities

by 2shytheshippy



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome!!!, m/f/m, published due to the demand of one, salad tossing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2shytheshippy/pseuds/2shytheshippy
Summary: AU. You cannot be your truest self unless you can share everything with your partner. Ash shares his fantasy and it turns out Michael shares it too: Gabriel Lorca.





	Indulging Proclivities

Michael expertly strokes Ash’s cock as his hips jerk up and he groans. Wetting her lips, she descends into his lap. As she sucks the head of his cock, her tongue swirls around it and firmly brushes against his skin. Ash grunts. A moment later, she takes all of him into her mouth as her nose brushes against his pubes.

She hums and ash jerks at the vibration. 

“Fuck, babe.”

Michael lets Ash fall out of her mouth, and then she strokes him and licks his balls. For a moment, all of her attention is on his shaft. Focus, she licks under his shaft and trails her tongue up to the head of his cock. Gently rubbing him once more, Michael pulls back his foreskin, and then sucks on the head. Looking at her boyfriend, she asks, “Have you ever been with a man?”

Caught off guard, Ash looks at her. Both distracted and confused, breathing heavily he says, “What? No.”

Michael takes him into her mouth again and focuses on the task at hand. “Have you ever thought about it? Like as in you....wanted it?”

Unable to concentrate, Ash moans and his hips jerk up again. 

“What are you asking, babe?”

Michael looks at him, “I thought it was self explanatory: are you sexually attracted to men as well?”

As Ash tries to get up, Michael places a hand on his chest. “It’s not a big deal. I’m just curious is all. If you are, your secret is safe with me. Promise, babe.”

Ash sighs as he watches Michael blow him. “Umm...yea. A little,” he admitted. “It’s not like every guy I see or most men. Every once and a while I find myself really attracted to a guy. Like really, really attractive to him. And I get hard.”

“You ever...touch yourself afterwards?” Michael licks the length of his shaft, and then back down to the root.

“Once,” he admits. “I—I—I mostly just squeeze on my dick a little and will it away or take cold showers.”

“And what about that one time you touched yourself?” She pushes. 

Ash runs his fingers through his hair. “Umm, Christ,” he swears at Michael’s attention to his cock. “It was shortly before we...uh got together. I don’t know what it was about him: slightly older, rugged looks, had the facial hair thing going on. I was about to burst out of my pants.”

His description reminded her of a certain man she’s been trying to block all sexual thought of.

Michael didn’t want her boyfriend any less, but it was just something about Gabriel that she couldn’t shake.

Gently, she rubs her boyfriend’s balls before reaching into the nightstand and pulling out lube and his dildo. She gave him an inquiring look. Ash nodded.

Michael reached for a pillow and placed it under Ash’a lifted hips. Liberally, she lubes the dildo, and then carefully inserts it in Ash’s ass. She was always mindful of him and his pleasure. She didn’t want to hurt her boyfriend.

Ash’s eyes immediately shut as she deeply moans. His mouth forms an ‘O' as he gasps and holds his legs back. Early into their relationship Michael found out that Ash was into anal play. Despite society’s puritanical views on sex, she was pretty open. She didn’t think less of Ash because he enjoy anal stimulation nor did she think he was gay. Sexuality and pleasure weren’t blackened white things and shouldn’t be treated as such. After they discussed their sexual proclivities, she was happy to doing this for him. Ash had never done it with any of his other girlfriends and it felt like a privilege that he shared it with her. 

“Keep your eyes closed, babe,” she instructs. “Just enjoy that feeling in your ass…imagine that it’s his cock. His thick. Strong. Cock…sliding in and out of your tight ass.”

Ash moans.

He rocks his hips to her rhythm.

“Touch yourself,” she says softly. Ash immediately complies.

Frantically, he jerks himself as Michael works the dildo in and out of him.

“He’s the top, isn’t he,” she asks. “And you’re his obedient bottom. His slutty bottom. You want to taste his cock, don’t you? Let him cum in you?”

Ash moans again. Suddenly, he cums. Cum shot onto his chest and stomach. As he did, he moaned, “Gabriel.”

Shocked, Michael stares at him. 

“What, babe?” As he replays the moment in his head, Ash immediately looks guilty. He’d called out another persons name. “I’m soooo sorry, babe.”

In shock, Michael thinks about how many Gabriel’s Ash knew, who matched that description, and how in the hell they both had the same type in men. “Gabriel? As in Gabriel Lorca?”

Ash nods.

At this, Michael laughs out loud. Every time she tries to speak, she laughs even hard. Tears spill from her eyes and her cheeks hurt due to laughing so hard for so long.

“Why is that funny?”

“Because...I kinda have a thing for Gabriel too.”

Wide eyed, Ash stared at her. “You do?”

Michael nods. 

Relief washes over him. She wasn’t upset that he screamed out another man’s name. Although she initiated the entire thing, it was one thing for her crush to be a random stranger and another thing for him to be someone they knew. But, she was into him as well? 

Ash laughs as well.

“You think he'd be open to a threesome,” she speculates.

Speechless, he stares at her.

~*~*~*~

Over the next few days, Michael and Ash seriously discussed inviting Gabriel Lorca into their bedroom. Neither of them had ever been apart of a threesome before, but being with him appeal to the couple. Gabriel had a swagger about him that was just as alluring as it was intoxicating. 

Despite their interest in taking Gabriel into their bed, it had nothing to do with being bored with one another or trying to add ‘spice’ into their lives. Michael and Ash had a very fulfilling sex life and not only did they love one another, they were incredibility devoted to each other as well. But, there was something about Gabriel Lorca…something that both wanted to explore with him if he was open to it.

The thing was: it was difficult to determine where Gabriel’s sexual appetites lie.

For years, he’d been in an on again/off again relationship with Katrina Cornwell. His other notable relationship was with a woman named Ava. Beyond that, he wasn’t connected to anyone male or female, but he was rumored to have many sexual partners including men. A handful of times he’d shown up with a man or left with one, but his behavior never gave away if these were friends, associates, or something more. If they weren’t exclusive, Gabriel behaved the same with men as he did with women: friendly, but no public displays of affection.

And so, the couple formulated a plan as to how to seduce the older man into bed. 

They liked their chances.

Although it was hard to confirm if Gabriel was into men as well, they knew he was into Michael, which was their opening. He was a many that held many things close to his chest, despite seeming like an open book, but his attraction to Michael was obvious. Occasionally, he’d unintentionally flirt with her or his gaze was linger a second too long. He never made a move on her, but it was clear that Gabriel wanted her.

Usually, they saw him at casual dinner parties and business gatherings. Every now and then, they’d bump into him in a work environment because he frequently collaborated with Michael’s boss Philippa Georgiou, which is how they met him.

Michael met him first. He’d come to see Georgiou, but she was running late from a meeting and he didn’t mind waiting. The two talked as he waited for her and didn’t notice when she entered the office. She cleared her throat and threw a glare at Gabriel before the two departed for her personal office. At the moment, Michael didn’t understand what her look was about, but she got it now. Gabriel had been interested in her from the moment they met. 

Ash met him at Georgia’s dinner party. They bumped into each other and the older man was apologetic about him not looking where he was going. As they spoke, he wore a playful yet devilish grin as they stood close to each other. Someone called out to him and he nodded goodbye as he walked away. Ash stared after him, charmed by the older man.

He’d met Michael the next day and was absolutely smitten with her by the end of the week.

Michael and Ash decided to host the next dinner party. Although Gabriel didn’t go to all of them, he would go to theirs if Michael personally invited him. Generally, Gabriel was one of the first to leave parties unless he was waiting for Katrina or if he was caught up in a discussion with Michael. Luckily, he and Katrina was off again and it was easy for Gabriel to get lost in conversation with her.

~*~*~*~

As the party died down, Michael and Gabriel talked about literature and various books as Ash sat next to Michael and quietly listened. By the end of the night, it’s only the three of them left. They hop from topic to topic as Michael then finds her opening.

“I know many read his character as closeted and gay, but I think he doesn’t discriminate between men and women. Just because a man enjoys having sex with other men, it doesn’t make him gay; he just likes men too. I don’t see anything wrong with it. He just doesn’t like to put a label on it, especially because he’s afraid of the inevitable reaction of his society.”

Gabriel nodded in agreement. "I concur. Personally, if that was me, I’d tell them, ‘don’t give a damn’ and do who and whatever the fuck I want.”

Chuckling to herself, Michael looked at Gabriel and said, “Almost sounds like you’re speaking from personal experience.”

Comfortably, he reclines back in his seat and crosses his legs. “I am.” 

Ash’s stomach tightens.

“I’ll admit, I prefer women, but if there’s a connection or sexual chemistry, I see where it goes. My dick gets just as hard for men as it does for women if the right one is around.”

Lorca quiets for a moment before he looks at Ash as if getting a read on him, but continues speaking to Michael, “So… does your boyfriend want fuck me or does he want to be fucked by me?

The older man grins at her surprised look. “We want you to fuck both of us,” she admits, albeit nervously.

“Well shit....when did I get so lucky?” It was quite apparent that Gabriel was both surprised and pleased by this revelation. “I take it he’s never been with a man before. He’s a little too shy for a man experienced in this sort of thing,” he said to Michael while, again, looking at Ash.

“He is, but there’s a first time for everything,” she huskily. Gently, her fingers ran through Ash’s hair as she looked at her boyfriend, and then Gabriel. He shallowly thickly and Michael knew he wanted it just as bad as them.

“So, how are we going to do this? Are we fucking in the living room or taking this to the bedroom?” He looked at the young couple and said, “Personally, I’m fine wherever.”

Michael agreed, “Me too. Ash?”

Clearing his throat, Ash said, “Umm…I—I prefer the bedroom.”

Gabriel nods as he stands up waiting to follow the couple to their bedroom.

~*~*~*~*~

When they get to the bedroom, Gabriel watches Michael as she leads her boyfriend to the bedroom. She pushes Ash and a soft thud fills the room. Michael then crawls on top of him and they begin to make out.

Patiently, Gabriel waits for his opening as the younger man relaxes with his girlfriend’s kisses and touches. They roll onto their sides and Michael throws a knowing look at him.

Before he joins them in bed, he slips off his shoes and positions himself behind Ash. The man tenses slightly, which is not unexpected. Firmly, he rubs the younger man shoulders and loosen him up.

“Is this fine?” He asks as he gently touches the man.

Although Ash is clearly a bundle of nerves. He wants to do this, but he’s incredibly nervous. He’s in disbelief that this is actually happening. Nodding, Ash says, “Umm….yea.”

Gabriel’s fingers trail down Ash’s side, and then caresses his stomach. He gently plays with the hair between his navel and his crotch.

“How about this? Do you like this too,” he prods, placing a kiss in the crook of his neck.

 

Ash, barely breathing, replies, “Yea…"

Whenever Ash isn’t answering Gabriel’s questions, he was making out with Michael. She feels his erection growing against her hip and it makes her wet. She could sense Ash begin to relax more and more as Gabriel explores his body while she kisses him.

Gabriel is rock hard and he hasn’t even been touched yet; he’s too hard for this not to happen tonight. He refused to let the younger man’s nerves block him from fucking both him and his girlfriend. He’s wanted Michael since the moment he met her—all prim and proper, but smart as hell and sexy. But, Philippa warned him to stay away from her, which wouldn’t have normally deterred him, but he saw she cared about the young woman and Michael became involved with Ash that same week. And Ash…well, he found the man attractive, but couldn’t get a clear reading on him.

He knew that the only way he was going to fuck both of them was to make Ash comfortable, which wasn’t too hard because the younger man clearly wanted to have sex. Gabriel didn’t believe he was talked into this, but rather, Michael was allowing this to happen for him…and her.

Michael was determined for this to happen as well. She was already super wet at the idea that Gabriel would be fucking her and her boyfriend. She’s had several fantasies about him, but watching her boyfriend be fucked by another man—one that she was attracted herself—she was seconds from cumming at the thought.

Gabriel’s hand rests on Michael’s hip before he grabs her ass and quickly slaps it.

“Oh, fuck!” She says against Ash’s mouth. “Do it again,” she commands.

Gabriel obeys.

His hands are all over her; her thighs, legs, breasts, back…

Gabriel gets back to the task at hand and grabs Ash’s dick through his jeans. He firmly grips Ash, and then flexes his fingers a bit while still cupping the other man. Ash thrusts into his hand.

“Ahh...you definitely liked that!” He said approvingly as he continues to rub the younger man through his jeans. Involuntarily, Ash grinds his crotch against the older man’s hand. Yearning and needing to increase the friction.

Softly, Gabriel runs a hand down Michael's arm.

He pulls Michael away from Ash and into a kiss. Their tongues gently rub against one another as they explore each other’s mouths. Simultaneously, Gabriel grinds his painfully erect cock against Ash’s clothed ass. Ash pushes back. Lorca grins into Michael’s mouth. He holds Ash’s hips as he continues grinding against him and Michael pulls him deeper into a kiss. Ash massages Michael’s ass and placing his face in her breasts.

Reluctantly, Gabriel breaks the kiss with Michael and detangles himself from Ash, and then gets off of the bed. He directs Michael to sit on the other side of the bed, and then flips ash onto his back and crawls up the length of his body. As he does, he places kisses on Ash’s stomach while lifting his shirt.

“Lift up,” he mumbles as the younger man immediately obeys. The shirt is instantly discarded as Gabriel lazily throws it aside. 

Gabriel keeps placing gentle kisses on Ash’s chest, stomach, and neck before he kisses him on the mouth. There is little resistance left, but it’s still there. Gabriel inserts his tongue into Ash’s mouth as he rubs his erection against the other man's. Ash was undeniably harder than he was before, which made Gabriel smile.

Ash grabs Gabriel’s head and pulls him deeper into the kiss as he arches his back before lifting his hips.

He wanted this. Bad.

Gabriel nips at his lips before kissing his way down Ash’s body. 

He puts his mouth on Ash’s crotch through his jeans and Ash’s hips shoot up.

Gabriel chuckles.

Expertly, he unbuttons Ash’s jeans and zipper in a shift motion. With restrained temptation, he carefully pulls down the man’s pants as he stares at the throbbing cock. Gabriel licks his lips.

Intently, Ash stares at him as Michael stares in anticipation; she’s soaking wet at the scene. They haven’t even had sex and she’s so turned on right now—holding on by a strand. 

“Touch yourself,” Gabriel orders Michael. Then warns, “But, don’t cum.”

His own cock bulged through his jeans and he firmly squeezes himself before he opens Ash’s legs and descends.

Breathlessly, Michael watches Gabriel blow her boyfriend. And he looks pretty breathless himself as Gabriel expertly sucks him off. He didn’t appear to be shy in the least bit anymore. 

Gabriel slurps the head of ash’s cock before he disconnects with a popping noise, and then carefully lifts Ash’s legs.

He grins, “My my my, aren’t we flexible.” At Ash’s facial expression, the man said, “Eventually… but not yet.” Hungrily, he licks his lips and asks, “Have you ever had your ass played with?” 

“Yeah...” Ash confirms. “And it’s clean...down there too.”

Gabriel raises as eyebrow as he rubs Ash’s balls. He still needs to prepare him, but this wouldn’t be as hard as he thought it was going to be. Ash was really only a mess of emotion at his first male experience opposed to being completely lacking any anal contact. 

Based off how responsive Ash was to getting his ass ate, Gabriel concludes this wasn’t his first time. He assumed that Ash probably had a toy or two inserted up there and maybe some fingers, but Michael ate his ass as well?? This was going to be fun!

As Gabriel tongues Ash’s anus, he jerks him off simultaneously. 

Ash tries to back bites moans, but Michael says, “Moan as loud as you like, babe—it’s not like you haven’t moaned his name before.”

‘Fuck,’ Gabriel thought. Ash really wanted this and this fact made him even harder. As well as the fact that Michael clearly knew the full extent of Ash’s desires and encouraged this. Her boyfriend moaned his name and she’s telling him to do it now. 

Michael rubs Ash’s chest as she kisses him on the forehead. “You like what Gabriel’s doing, baby?” Ash nods as he reaches up to kiss her. “I see…He’s taking care of you so good.”

Gabriel sucks on his fingers and inserts a digit into ash’s ass. 

“Oh my god,” Ash moans as Gabriel strokes the inside of him with his finger. After reading Ash to make sure he was okay, Gabriel added a second digits. “I got you,” he reassures Ash. “She’s got you,” he promises. Michael takes Ashe’s dick in her hand and begins stroking her boyfriend. “Just concentrate on my fingers and how it makes you feel. Concentrate on Michael’s hand.”

A third finger and Ash helplessly gasps outloud, especially after Gabriel starts prodding with his prostate.

“Gabriel,” he chants over and over.

Finally, Gabriel brings him to completion as he slides his fingers in and out of ASh’s ass, and then curls them.

Ash’s cum shoots out him fast and hot. Some of it splatters on his face.

Turning to Michael, Gabriel snaps his fingers and gestures for Michael to lie on the bed. “Your turn,” he says seriously with an undertone of playfulness.

Eagerly, Michael does as told as she lies next to ash who is drained and euphoric. 

Her legs opens without resistance as Gabriel doles out slow, careful licks as teasing as they are excruciating. Her legs are wraps around his shoulders as he works. As Gabriel goes down on Michael, Ash kisses her. Sometimes he breaks to suck on her ear, neck or collarbone.

Michael rubs Gabriel’s head as he then sucks on her pussy and hums. She pulls him closer to increase the friction as she feels Ash pepper kisses on her face.

Gabriel inserts two fingers as he strokes Michael while his mouth kisses her thighs. His mouth goes back on her vagina and he begins licking and sucking again. “Ga-Gabriel,” she whines. “Oh god, oh god....” she held her boyfriend’s hand as she strokes Gabriel’s hair.

Gabriel feels high. He’s unbearably hard at the fact that he’s eating on Michael and that she’s moaning his name. He licks and strums her clit as he gasping and panting increased from above him. 

A sharp cry filled the air as she came on Gabriel’s tongue.

Cockily, Gabriel wipes his mouth and stands up. He unbuttons his jeans, and then shucks out of them. At their curious looks at his lack of underwear, he said, “I’m not a fan of them.”

He positions himself between the two and looks at Ash. Gabriel placs a hand on his neck, and then slides it along his back in a comforting motion. Occasionally, he squeezes his back and shoulder.

“I know you’ve never had sex with men before, but that’s in every sense and not one of those, ‘but, I’ve blown a dude,’” he inquires. 

Ash swallows. He nods, then croaks, “yea.”

“That’s what I thought,” he says himself as his hand rests on Ash’s neck. Gabriel moistens his lips and his hand creeps to Michael's right to rub it. “Has anyone ever told you you’ve got a nice mouth...it’s very pretty.”

“Michael,” Ash answers.

“Giving head can be intimidating,” he acknowledges as he rubs Ash’s head. “So, we’re going to start out slow: suck my balls.” He grins. “Get’em nice and wet. Suck them like they’re your favorite lollipop. Suck them like your like your balls being sucked. Don’t be afraid: just get down there...” Gabriel leans close, and then whispered in his ear, “And stuff them in your mouth.” He directs Ash’s head towards his lap. After giving Ash a moment to get used to sucking on another man’s scrotum, he says, “There ya go; that’s not so bad, is it?”

He looks at Michael as he gestured to his dick and says, “Will you do the honor?”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Michael quips, wasted no time in stuffing Gabriel’s cock into her mouth.

Enthusiastically, she slurps on Gabriel’s erect cock as he groans in appreciation. “Fuck, Michael, you’re really good at this.”

With eyes filled with lust, he looks at the two heads between his legs. He wants to cum at the sight alone. Michael’s mouth is clearly talented, but Ash would definitely improve with practice. He was nervous since it was his first time, but he was into it as well, which said there was a high possibility of this happening again. Torn between wanting Michael to continue sucking his dick…forever…and feeling Ash’s mouth on his cock, Gabrial said:

“Michael, teach your boyfriend how to suck some dick.” Although Ash was a possible future hook up, Michael was a sure thing. She got his cock nice and wet and he wanted to cum in her mouth if 1. That wasn’t rude without asking 2. He didn’t have plans to fuck them. Due to Ash’s eagerness and signs of talent, he wasn’t leaving tonight without feeling Ash’s mouth on his dick.

Unsurprisingly, Ash started out tentatively as he followed his girlfriend’s guidance and encouragement. Her hand gently rests on his head as her thumb strokes the base of his neck while he bobs up and down with Gabriel’s cock in his mouth.

Gabriel softly places a hand on Ash head as well as Michael removes hers, “Yea…just like that Ash. You’re doing really your for your first time,” he genuinely complimented. At this, Ash feels pride overtake him. He knows that Gabriel wasn’t saying this to make him feel better. “Don’t over think it, okay? Breathe through your nose and take your time. You got this.”

“There ya go, hun, just like that,” Michael encourages.

Michael sit up and crawls over to Gabriel. She turns his head and pulls him into a kiss. Coyly, she smiles at him as she puts his hand between her legs. Gabriel is practically breathless before he grins at her wetness. Tenderly stroking her as she gasps in momentary relief. God, she was so wet as she eagerly pulls his hand closer to his fingers deeper.

“I don’t know who wants my dick more,” he states in awe. “You or your boyfriend.”

She would’ve said a smart remark if Gabriel hadn’t dug his fingers deep into her just like she wanted.

 

Gently, he takes his dick out of Ash’s mouth and says to him, “Get me a condom.” 

Ash maneuvers, and then reaches into the nightstand. He tries to hand it to Gabriel. “Put it on me,” the older man orders.

Ash tears the condom open with his teeth. Michael holds up Gabriel’s erection as Ash, in concentration, gently slides the latex down his length. He looks at Gabriel for further directions. 

Gabriel pats his position on the bed. “You sit right here until I say something to you. You,” Gabriels points to Michael as he snaps his fingers and points to the middle of the bed. “Lie right here,” indicating for Michael to lie in Ash’s arms.

They did as told as Gabriel sits on the edge of the bed and watches them.

Distractedly, he strokes himself before getting up and crawling over to Michael.

Gabriel positions himself between her legs and put one of her legs over his shoulder. Slowly, he sinks his cock into the woman. Michael cries out. She sloppily kisses Gabriel as he strokes in and out of her. 

“Gabriel,” she chokes out as she grabs onto his back begging for more. With each stroke, he gives Michael his full length as her nails dig into his skin.

“You like that, don’t you?” Her head moves from side to side. “I know you fucking do,” he says in a low tone.

 

“Fuck, you feel good. Fuck! I can’t imagine how your boyfriend’s tight ass is going to feel around my dick.” He looks up at Ash and stares him directly in the eyes before leaning forth to kiss him. “She feels so so good.”

“I know she does,” he agrees. Ash squeezes Michael's breasts as Gabriel opens his mouth further. 

“Hold her other leg back,” he demands after temporarily detaching his lips from Ash’s. “Christ, this shit is so fucking wet. She’s fucking wet.” Ash’s dick becomes unbearably hard at the sound of slapping flesh and Michael's incessant moaning. “That’s going to be you in a moment,” he predicts. “I’m going to have you moaning like fucking your girlfriend. You can’t wait for that to happen, can you?”

Ash nods in agreement.

Gabriel says against his lips, “You wanna feel my cock in your tight, virgin hole, don’t you?”

“Yea,” he gasps.

Gabriel pulls out of Michael, and then flips her over. Carefully, he brings her to her knees and slides back into her. Her grabs her hips with one hand and slaps her ass with the other. 

“You can’t wait to be bent over like this, can’t you?”

He nods wordlessly.

Ash jerks his cock as this man, Gabriel, fucks his girlfriend—the same man who was going to fuck him next. The same man who both of them fantasized about having sex with. 

Ash was really turned on right now. He cock hung heavy between his legs as he crawls over to Gabriel. He rubs the older’s man back, then leans into him to suck his nipples. Gabriel squeezes his eyes shut.

Michael desperately pushes back against Gabriel as his hands tightens around her hips. She clutches the sheets and bites the pillow as he increases his pace. 

“Look at that,” Gabriel nods to his cock as it slides in and out of Michael—pounding into her. He slows down so Ash could get a good look. “This thing is going to be in you…stretching you like I’m doing Michael right now. You’re going to feel every inch, Ash. Every. Fucking. Inch.” Ash’s anus clinches in anticipation as his hand grips his dick harder.

He was so deep in her and his rhythm never faltered. Eventually, he moves her legs back and pounds her into the bed. He rolled his hips as he increases the friction.

Gabriel rests his torso on her back and continues to hammering into her. She was just as sweaty as he was. He whispers against her ear, “This is my pussy from now on. Say it.”

“It’s your pussy from now on,” she gasps.

“Any time I want it, it’s mine,” he remarked.

“Yea,” she moaned. “Any time. Any...”

Gabriel slows down, but the power behind his thrust increases. The sound of slapping flesh feels the room as the older man rests his forearm against her back and fucks her into the bed.

Michael cries out into the pillow as she came.

His strokes become gentle as his coaxes Michael through the tail end of her orgasm. She trembles when he pulls out. She looks sleepy, but sated.

Roughly, Gabriel yanks the rubber off and says, “Hand me another condom.” This time he put it on himself, and then gently moves Michael to the side. “Lube.”

Ash handed him the bottle. Gabriel pours a generous amount on his latex covered cock as Ash looks at him expectantly. “Get on your back.”

Gabriel lubes up Ash’s anus with a copious amount of lube. He inserts a couple of fingers before stretching his hole. The younger man was no where near as tense as he was earlier.

The head of his cock rests at Ash’s entrance for a moment before he checks in on Michael who stars at them in anticipation. 

He chuckles.

She definitely wants to see her boyfriend get fucked.

Swiping over the entrance of the bottle, Gabriel lubes his thumb and forefinger before he inserts them into the younger man. As his hole began to pucker at the attention, Gabriel carefully slides in the head of his cock as it then breaches the sphincter. Ash grunts in discomfort, but doesn’t appear to be having a bad reaction. Gabriel makes sure to keep an eye out in case things make a turn for the worse. Slowly, strokes in and out with the first inch of his cock to allow Ash to get use to the feeling of a cock and with being penetrated by an actual penis. As he does this, he intently watches Ash’s reaction. The younger man seemed to be responding favorably to penetration, so he gradually feeds Ash more of his cock. 

Ash holds his legs open as Gabriel steadies himself with one of Ash’s feet. 

Gabriel adds more lube due to Ash’s slight discomfort. As he relaxes once more, Gabriel grins, “Oh yeah…you’re dick hungry. You crave cock, don’t you? I can see it,” Gabriel sais as he glances at Ash’s own semi erect cock. “You got harder when I entered you.”

This time around, Gabriel was gentler as he strokes into Ash with his full length. Although Ash was clearly into this, it was his first time and he was predictably still a bit tense (and oh so tight!).

Lorca throws Ash’s legs over the shoulder and leans forward as he pumps. He kisses Ash before saying gently into his ear, “Let me do all of the work, okay? This is your first time, I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“I’m fine,” Ash reassures as he rocks against Gabriel impatiently. “Really,” He gasps. 

‘Christ,’ Gabriel thought. ‘Ash really did crave cock.’

Lorca grabs the headboard as he continues to rock into Ash. He was certain Ash thought he could take more, but he didn’t want to risk anything going wrong. One thing was for sure, he was going to be fucking him and his girlfriend a lot in the near future.

Ash whimpers when Gabriel pulled out.

Lorca chuckles, “Don’t worry, I’m not going to leave you hanging: I just want you on and your hands and knees so I can see that beautiful ass of yours.” 

Immediately, Ash rolls over and lifts himself on his hands and knees as he arches his back to position his ass high in the air. 

‘Well damn... they really weren’t exaggerating about Ash wanting him in his ass.’ Gabriel had been with some eager men in the past, but Ash became incredibly responsive once he Gabriel actually penetrated him. There wasn’t any reservations or embarrassment about how bad he wants this. 

“Get under him,” he orders Michael. She complies as she slides underneath boyfriend, and then eagerly kisses him. Ash passionately kisses his girlfriend in return asGabriel lubes his ass up some more.

 

Carefully, he enters Ash again as he hears the man grunt. Michael cooes to him while Gabriel eases back into her boyfriend. Gabriel grins at Ash's tightness as he pushes the man’s back down to get him to arch it some more. 

He slapped Ash’s ass, which earned him yelp. 

God, these two were so much fun: dick hungry and compliant.

 

Despite knowing Ash wants him to go (a little) harder and (a little) faster, Gabriel keeps his pace. Fuck, HE wants to go harder and faster, but he knows Ash wasn’t ready for that contrary to his statement. Luckily, Michael keeps Ash occupied as Gabriel rocks in and out of him. That man was determined to hurt himself just for a nut. Gabriel was going to giving him one regardless, but he was hellbent on doing shit he wasn’t ready for.

“Slide into your girlfriend,” Gabriel said as he pulls out.

Ash did as told as he looks back expectantly. Gabriel pushes him forward to lie on top of Michael, and then slides back into him again.

“Oh shit,” he groaned. Michael uttered, “fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Gabriel anchors one hand on the bed and the other on the headboard as he thrust into Ash, which makes him fuck Michael. He put enough power behind his thrust to ensure she got something out of it and that enjoys the increased friction without getting hurt.

He knows he was going to cum soon with all that clenching Ash was doing. Ash wasn’t used being stimulated in such a way, and he was also being over stimulated. 

He hears his skin slap against Ash’s as he goes a bit faster. The couple mewls underneath him. 

Ash really was taking this like a champ. Almost made Gabriel want to draw it out longer, but that would be for selfish reasons. He hasn’t been with someone this tight in a while AND who wanted it hard and fast. He would need several bottles of lube to make sure he didn’t tear Ash’s ass apart for something like that.

He couldn’t do it now, but Ash was willing and ready and Gabriel knew that that WOULD happen eventually.

Gabriel assaults the younger man’s prostate non stop after Michael comes unexpectedly. Ash mutters incoherently as he feebly pushed back against Gabriel.

A guttural moan erupts from ash as he then collapses on Michael. Both of them heaves as they hold each other.

Gabriel practically tore his condom off as he jerks his cock. He increases the friction before he shivers, then freezes as his white, thick cum spills onto Ash’s back. 

“Holy Hell,” he swears as he throws his head back while cum still leaks from his cock.

He gently detangles the two from one another and lies Ash on his back and Michael on her side as he places her between them, and then closes his eyes.

When he opened them again, it was clear he had fallen asleep. 

“He’s up,” Michael whispers as she stares at him adoring eyes.

Ash lies next to Gabriel as he hand trails down the man’s body appreciatively. 

“Finally,” Ash declares. He kisses Lorca’s collarbone as Michael sucked on his nipple. 

“Come here,” he orders as he then gently grabbed Michael’s chin and kisses her. He then turns to kiss Ash. 

Ash rubs his semi-erect dick against him as Michael cups Gabriel’s cock. 

“Are you ready to go again?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I never intended to write this story or publish it, but here we are. Hopefully you enjoyed it. All this started because of someone else story and a suggestion for them that turned into this. lol


End file.
